forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Endar Tavis
Biografie Dětství Endar až do svých zhruba šesti let vyrůstal na Athosu, na místě, kde dlouhodobě působil jeho otec nejprve v roli velitele místních mandalorianských jednotek a po konci velké klanové války i jako jeden z vrcholných představitelů samosprávy. Jeho dětství se příliš nelišilo od dětství jiných mandalorianských dětí vyrůstajících na podobných světech - v době, kdy byl jeho starší bratr Irvin svěřen Jediům, byl příliš malý na to, aby to nějak registroval, a vzhledem k tomu, že celé téma bylo doma opravdu silné tabu, byl posléze velice překvapen, že má staršího sourozence. Když bylo Endarovi šest, dostal jeho otec nabídku z MSS (Mandalorian Secret Service) se přestěhovat do Sundari a vzhledem ke svým aktivitám z dob občanské války se zapojit do činnosti jejích black ops složek; tohle působení mělo být a bylo oficiálně kryto prací pro novomandalorianský bezpečnostní výbor. Pro Endara to znamenalo především přesazení do úplně jiného prostředí, na které si jen těžko zvykal, tím spíš, když se během prvního roku po stěhování do Sundari narodil jeho mladší bratr Alvin. Endar se upřímně snažil působit - navzdory občasným vybočením z lajny - jako pozitivní vzor a odpovědný starší bratr, většinu času to však nějak nedopadalo podle plánu. Asi nejsvětlejším bodem Endarova přestěhování se bylo setkání se s Kimi Ordo, dcerou rodinných přátel, s níž záhy navázal důvěrné kamarádství, které vydrželo až do studií na Royal Academy of Government. Prostřednictvím Kimi se seznámil i s jejím dědečkem, "mírumilovným pacifistou" (ve skutečnosti ovšem lovcem odměn ve výslužbě s Death Watch minulostí) Firiusem Ordem, který obě novomandalorianská mláďata tajně učil různé praktické triky, co by se jim v životě mohly hodit. Royal Academy of Government thumb|left Endar se na RAG nikdy hlásit nechtěl, ovšem vzhledem k tomu, že generace předků jeho matky působily jako novomandalorianští politici, tak nějak neměl na výběr. Musel se tedy o přijímací zkoušky aspoň pokusit. Vyřešil to tak, že se na ně absolutně neučil a tiše doufal, že touto cestou se tam nedostane. Aby tuto pravděpodobnost zvýšil, zaškrtával odpovědi v testu náhodně, s přihlédnutím k tomu, co považoval za nejméně pravděpodobné výsledky. Navzdory této strategii byl přijat s nejlepším testem z daného ročníku, čímž šokoval jak sebe, tak celé okolí. Studium na RAG pro něj znamenalo především nutnost udržet si - aspoň ve všech jiných předmětech než občanské nauce - laťku danou přijímacími zkouškami. Dva roky před začátkem klonových válek s excelentním prospěchem absolvoval a - pro mnohé překvapivě - nastoupil k sektorovým pořádkovým silám Mandalorian Patrol. Dezerce "To není Mandalore, ale idiot." ''- poručík Endar Tavis komentuje nástup Darth Maula k moci V reakci na Maulův převrat (a v mezičase, než došlo k Irvinovu protipřevratu) vstoupil Endar do republikové armády jako dobrovolník. 'Ve službách Impéria' 'Setkání s lady Elenou' 'Lov na Tybera Zanna "Tohle je zkurvená imperiální flotila!" (grand moff Tavis šokuje Tybera Zanna) vzestup Ysane Isard "Ruce pryč, madam, jsem šťastně ženatý muž!" (na čem ztroskotaly soukromé plány Ysane Isard s Endarem) "Takže zbytkům Impéria má vládnout nadržená čubka, a to ještě té čubce křivdím?" (Endar se po holoprojektoru vyjadřuje k výsledkům konference grandmoffstva) '''Pentastar Schopnosti a dovednosti - pokud jde o praní se a bojové návyky, dostalo se k němu pár tipů a triků od Kimina dědečka. Většinu z nich nikdy neměl příležitost vyzkoušet v praxi. - má velmi pozitivní přístup k tradicím a celkově k historii o Mandalorianech – po několika zkušenostech z dějepisu a společenskovědních předmětů však tyto předměty a látku v nich probíranou ostentativně ignoruje. Ve své třídě na RAG se uvedl zejména, když na esej na téma „Můj vzor“ psal o Jasteru Mereelovi. - má talent na vytváření průšvihů – a také na to, jak se z nich dostat Vlastnosti Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Mandaloriané Kategorie:Elinoří fanfiction Kategorie:Klan Tavis Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky